comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-1543, a true Marvel/DC Crossover
Since I joined this wiki, I've struggled to create a truly unique Marvel/DC crossover universe. But in all my works, I've overthought myself into near insanity. So, I'm trying again. Superhero Teams Avengers/"Gwenvengers" Dr Gwenstrange.jpg|When Gwen Stacy died, a plethora of clones of her were created. This clone was given mystical powers similar to the Sorcerer Supreme. GwenAmerica.jpg|Another clone of Gwen Stacy was given the super soldier serum. Gwendeadpool.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone had Deadpool's DNA grafted to her own. Gwenhulk.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone has had a blood transfusion with the Hulk Gwenmagneto.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was given Magneto's magnetism powers Gwenmedusa.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy Clone had Medusa's Inhuman DNA grafted into her own. Gwenthor.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone wears asgardian armor and wields a hammer much like Thor's. Gwenwolverine.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was experimented with Wolverine's DNA. GwenSpiderwoman.png|A final Gwen Stacy clone was given the DNA of an OZ powered spider Young Ultimates YUSpiderMan.jpg|Peter Parker is a kid who was bitten by a mutated spider and became Spider-Man. YUPowerGirl.jpg|Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Superman who has become Power Girl. YURobin.png|Tim Drake is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne who has become the Robin Vigilante. YUSuperboy.png|Conner Kent is the kryptonian clone Kon-El, clone of Clark Kent, who has chosen to be Superboy YUBatgirl.jpg|Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Jim Gordon and the vigilante Batgirl. YUFirestar.jpg|Angelica Jones, who had her name legally changed while young to Liz Allan, is a classmate of Peter's who became the mutant Firestar. YUMsMarvel.jpg|Kamala Khan is a inhuman with an elastic body who chooses to become Miss Marvel. YUStature.jpg|Cassie Lang is the daughter of Scott Lang, who has chosen to become Stature. YUBucky.jpg|Rick Jones is a kid who unintentionally created the hulk, and has since gotten Kree DNA, Gamma Formula, and the Super Soldier Formula imbedded into his DNA. He's chosen to either be called Bucky or A-BOMB. YURaven.jpg|Raven, the mortal daughter of Trigon YUMsMartian.jpg|M'gann M'orzz is the niece of J'onn J'onzz, and has chosen to become Miss Martian. YUNova.jpg|Sam Alexander is the last Nova YUImpulse.jpg|Wally West is the brother of Iris West, and is now the Impulse. YUWonderGirl.png|Cassie Sandsmark is the demigod daughter of Zeus, who is Wonder Girl YUBeastBoy.jpg|Garfield Logan is the adopted brother of M'gann M'orzz. After a blood transfusion, he has become Beast Boy. YUIceMan.jpg|Bobby Drake is the chryogenic mutant Iceman YUShadowcat.jpg|Kitty Pryde is the intangible mutant Shadowcat YUNightcrawler.jpg|Kurt Wagner is the teleporting mutant Nightcrawler YUJubilee.png|Jubilation Lee is the spunky mutant Jubilee YUX23.jpg|Laura Kinney is the clone of Wolverine, or X-23 Suicide Squad SSDeathstroke.png|Slade Wilson is a superhuman mercenary called Deathstroke SSDeadshot.png|Floyd Lawton is a professional assassin and vigilante called Deadshot SSHarleyQuinn.jpg|Harleen Quinzel is the psychiatrist of the Joker who became his girlfriend Harley Quinn. SSKillerCroc.jpg|Waylon Jones is a man who suffers from a skin condition that makes him the Killer Croc SSPoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley is a woman who was transformed by science into Poison Ivy SSRedHood.png|Jason Todd is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, who has become the violent Red Hood vigilante. SSCaptainCold.png|Leonard Snart is a thief who was experimented on to become Captain Cold. SSCitizenV.jpg|Helmut Zemo is the brother of Heinrich Zemo II, and served as a fake hero called Citizen V before he gained a conscious. SSSongbird.jpg|Melissa Gold is a woman given a super scream power who calls herself Songbird. SSDeadpool.jpg|Wade Wilson is a mercenary who became disfigured, yet immortal, and became the mutant antihero Deadpool SSWinterSoldier.jpg|Bucky Barnes is a World War 2 hero who was kidnapped by Hydra and made into the Winter Soldier assassin. Outsiders ORedSheHulk.jpg|Betty Ross is the fiance of Bruce Banner who has been transformed into the Red She-Hulk OBatman.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the Batman Vigilante and Leader of the Outsiders OBlackWidow.jpg|Natasha Romanov is the super spy Black Widow OIronFist.jpg|Danny Rand is a kid who possesses the power of the Iron Fist OPowerWoman.jpg|Jessica Jones is a private investigator who also works as Power Woman. OBlackCanary.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance is the girlfriend of Oliver Queen, and also the Black Canary OPowerMan.jpg|Luke Cage is the indestructible Power Man OGreenArrow.jpg|Oliver Queen is a billionaire who is secretly the Green Arrow Vigilante OMoonKnight.jpg|Marc Spector is the Moon Knight Vigilante ODaredevil.jpg|Matt Murdock is the blind Daredevil vigilante OScarletSpider.jpg|A clone of Peter Parker, Ben has chosen to become the Scarlet Spider OAntMan.jpg|Eric O'Grady is the third person to be called Ant-Man. When around another, he calls himself Black Ant. OWolverine.jpg|James Howlett is the Wolverine, doing the job nobody else will do Defenders DValkyrie.png|The Valkyrie has been imprisoned by Loki and the Enchantress into the body of Barbara Norris DDrStrange.jpg|Dr. Stephen Strange, or Strange, is a former doctor who has become the Sorcerer Supreme DShazam.jpg|Billy Batson has been chosen to wield the power of Shazam. DHulk.jpg|Bruce Banner was transformed by the gamma formula into the Hulk DMagik.jpg|Illyana Rasputina is the sister of Colossus, who wields a powerful sword to become Magik. DHellcat.jpg|Trish Walker is a woman who was given a mysterious cat costume that allows her to become Hellcat DAntMan.jpg|Dr. Hank Pym is a scientist who discovered the Pym particle which creates the sizechanging superhero. He first becomes Ant-Man, then Giant-Man, Goliath, and Yellowjacket DWonderWoman.jpg|Athena is the goddess of wisdom, courage, law/justice, and warfare who was exiled to the Earth, where she has become Wonder Woman New Ultimates NUHawkeye.jpg|Clint Barton is the ultimate archer, Hawkeye NUNightwing.jpg|Dick Grayson is the first Robin, who has since become Nightwing NUSunspot.png|Roberto Da Costa is the leader of the New Ultimates as the mutant Sunspot NUFirestorm.jpg|Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch can fuse together to create Firestorm. NUStarfire.jpg|Koriand'r is the Tamaran warrior princess Starfire. NUM.png|Monet St. Croix is the mutant superhuman M. NUSpiderWoman.jpg|Jessica Drew is a woman who had Peter Parker's DNA infused into her blood, giving to her spider powers. NUCaptainMarvel.jpg|Carol Danvers is the kree powered Captain Marvel. NUHulkling.jpg|Teddy Altman is the son of Kree hero Mar-Vell and Skrull princess Anelle. NUWiccan.jpg|In the distant future, when Wanda Maximoff's son William was stillborn, throughout time and space, he was reincarnated. Billy Kaplan is the current reincarnation, Wiccan. West Coast Ultimates WCUWarMachine.png|James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a childhood friend of Tony Stark who joined the military. After Stark technology was stolen by Justin Hammer, Rhodey stole the new War Machine suit back and wears it now. WCUCyborg.jpg|Victor Stone was in an accident that required cybernetic implants, becoming the Cyborg WCUTigra.jpg|Marie Grant is the descendant of a secret society of cat people who suddenly became the Tigra WCURedHulk.jpg|Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross has been hunting the Hulk for years, before he himself becomes the Red Hulk WCUVision.png|The Vision is a creation of Ultron that turned against his creator to become a hero. *Quake (Daisy Johnson) *Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Future Foundation FFInvisibleWoman.jpg|Susan Storm was transformed by a science experiment into the Invisible Woman. FFThing.jpg|Benjamin Grimm was transformed by an experiment into the Thing FFHumanTorch.jpg|Johnny Storm is the brother of Susan Storm who was transformed by an experiment into the Human Torch FFMrFantastic.jpg|When the original Reed Richards became one of humanities greatest villains, he created a clone of himself to pose as him so that he wouldn't be suspicious. This clone has become a genuine hero FFSheHulk.jpg|Jennifer Walters is the cousin of Bruce Banner who was given a blood transfusion that made her into a She-Hulk. FFBlackBolt.jpg|Black Bolt is the king of the Inhumans FFCrystal.jpg|Crystal is an inhuman princess FFMedusa.jpg|Medusa is the inhuman queen and wife of Black Bolt FFInferno.jpg|Dante Petruz has become Inferno FFAntMan.png|Scott Lang is the size changing superhero Ant-Man FFBlackPanther.jpg|T'Challa is the king of Wakanda, and the hero Black Panther FFIronSpider.jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy who is capable of wearing the Iron Spider Suit. FFStorm.jpg|Ororo Munroe is the electric mutant Storm Guardians of the Galaxy *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Groot SHIELD *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Melinda May X-Men *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Cyclops (Scott Summers) *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Beast (Hank McCoy) *Phoenix (Jean Grey) *Polaris (Lorna Dane) *Havok (Alexander Summers) *Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) *Gambit (Remy LeBeau) *Pixie (Megan Gwynn) *Transonic (Laurie Tromett) *Genesis (Evan Sabah Nur) Ultimates *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thor (Thor Odinson) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) *Rogue (Anna Marie) *Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) Supporting Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Jim Gordon *Iris West *Harrison Wells *Zeus *Hera *Lois Lane *Pepper Potts *Jane Foster *Marlo Chandler *Sharon Carter *Mar-Vell *Betty Brant *JJ Jameson *Harry Osborn *May Parker *George Stacy *Gwen Stacy *MJ Watson *Colleen Wing Supervillain Teams Arkham Knights AKArkhamKnight.png|The Arkham Knights is an army of clones of many heroes and allies. There are some that are even genetically combined Arkham Knights. The Brotherhood *Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) *White Queen (Emma Frost) *Juggernaut (Cain Marko) *Mystique (Raven Darkholme) *Sabretooth (Victor Creed) *Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) *Mr. Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Advanced Idea Mechanics *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Star Sapphire *Justin Hammer *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Arnim Zola Cabal *Ra's Al Ghul *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Parallax *Gorilla Grodd *Hades *Brainiac *Dr. Doom (Victor Van Damme) *Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) *Loki *Ultron *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) *Thanos *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Purple Man (Zebediah Kilgrave) Dark Ultimates *Black Adam *Bane *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Lex Luthor *Maker (Reed Richards) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Dark Hulk (Bruce Banner Clone) *Inertia (Peter Lensherr) *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) *Iron Maiden (Yelena Belova) *Sentry (Robert Reynolds) *Bullseye (Lester) Sinister Six *Killer Frost (Louis Lincoln) *Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Electro (Max Dillon) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) *Lizard (Curt Connors) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *Sandman (Flint Marko) *Scorpion (Max Gargan) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Injustice League *Joker *Absorbing Man/Devil Hulk (Brian Banner) *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) Alternate Earth-1543 In this reality, which diverges 5 years in the future to 35 years in the future, Ultron leads an assault on organic life. Young Ultimates (5 Years Later) Spider-Man (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man on this alternate Earth Supergirl (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Kara Zor-El has become Supergirl in this alternate Earth Red Robin (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Tim Drake has become the Robin vigilante on this alternate Earth Batgirl (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Barbara Gordon is the Batgirl in this alternate earth. Giant-Woman (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Cassie Lang becomes Giant-Woman on this alternate earth. Captain Marvel (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Rick Jones is a being of pure energy called Captain Marvel. White Raven (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Raven is a sorceress called White Raven. Miss Martian (Alternate Earth-3911).jpg|M'gann M'orzz is Miss Martian on this alternate earth. Beast Boy (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Garfield Logan is the feral Beast Boy on this alternate earth Jubilee (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee, has been turned into a vampire on this alternate earth Ultimates (35 Years Later) Wonder Woman (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Cassie Sandsmark has become the new Wonder Woman and is the founder of New Themyscira. Old Man Spider (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Peter has become the Spider in the distant future, a wayward warrior Spider-Girl (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|May Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker who has become Spider-Girl Iron Spider (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Benjamin Parker is the son of Peter Parker who has become the Iron Spider Black Widow (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|April Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker who has become Black Widow Superboy (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Jim Kent is the son of Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz who has become Superboy, defender of Neotropolis Fury (Alternate Earth-1543).jpeg|Helena Drake is the daughter of Cassie Sandsmark and Tim Drake who has become the Fury Impulse (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Barry West is the son of Wally West who has become Impulse Kid Flash (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Jun West is the daughter of Wally West who has become Kid Flash, one of the defenders of New Keystone City Nightmare (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Angela Logan is the daughter of Garfield Logan and Raven, who has become the Nightmare Pixie (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Rita Logan is the daughter of Garfield Logan and Raven, who has become the Pixie Silk (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Annie Parker is the daughter of Peter Parker who has become the hero Silk. Deathstroke (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Grant Wilson is the son of Slade Wilson who has succeeded his father as Deathstroke, and has become the leader of New Star City. X-Men (35 Years Later) Icemaster (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Bobby Drake has become the Ice Master, guardian of the New Arctic terrain Nocturne (Alternate Earth-1543).jpg|Talia Wagner is the daughter of Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch, who goes by the name Nocturne. Sentinel X (Alternate Earth-1543).png|Shogo Lee is the adopted son of Jubilee, who has created a suit of armor to become Sentinel-X. *Batman (Tim Drake) *Superman (Conner Kent) *Kitty (Christina Rasputin) Inspiration *Justice Lords *2099 *Old Man Logan Category:Blog posts